Vocations
Unlike Callings, which are the characters' adventuring professions, vocations are skills the character learns from early chilhood throughh the teens years. Most vocations are hand selected for the character, a family member turns the character over to a master of the vocation as an apprentice. Characters can have a maximum of 2 vocations if they so desire, the first one chosen for him and the second he enters into willingly at a later age. Most characters continue in their Vocations even with their Callings. After all, no character adventures all the time. Specifics of each Vocation are left purposefully vague or open ended so the player can customize the Vocation to their liking. Each Vocation offers additional tools and impliments for the character to use, discuss with Essa. Acrobat: The character is an entertainer cable of performing handstands, backflips, tightrope walking, and other feats of agility. Acrobatics greatly help with a Calling, enabling the hero to perform womderful and surprising evasions, dodges, swashbuckling, and swining on chandeliers. Actor: The hero is skilled in performing a variety of characters for entertainment purposes. Animal Handler: The hero is skilled in training and working with one specific type of animal. Animal Husband: The hero is skilled in the use of caring for and breeding one specific type of animal species. Horses, sheep, pigs, etc. Animal Trainer: The hero is skilled in training one specific type of animal for use in domestic or adventuring chores. Announcer: The hero is a trained announcer, town crier, etc. Apothecary: The hero is trained in the use of medicinal herbs to create teas, tinctures, poltices, and topicals for healing purposes. Architect: The hero is trained in designing decorative buildings. Artist: the hero is trained in one specific type of art: painting, sculpting, etc. Astrologer: The hero is trained to predict the future using planetary alignments, Zodiac signs, etc. Astronomer: The hero is trained is watching heavenly bodies for scientific research. Athele: A professional sports man, specializing in one type of sporting event. Baker: The hero is trained in making all kinds of baked goods: Breads, pies, cakes, etc. Banker: The hero is trained to work in banks and financial institutions. Bard: The skill of writing and performing epic poems, songs, and disseminating folklore and mythology. Bodyguard: Specific skills in observation for threats to the client, recognizing types of attack, and hand to hand combar to disarm or kill aggressors to the client. Book Binder: Compiling documentation into books, spiral instructions, and the like. Bouncer: Skills in mantaining peace and order in businesses, using weapons and hand to hand combat skills to 'escort' troublemakers away from the business. Bowyer: Crafting bows, including bows of all shapes and decorative touches. Breeder: Training in breeding one specific type of animal for sale. Brewer: The skill of creating beer, mead, and wines. Brick layer: Properly laying bricks according to instructions to ensure a building's stability. Cancelmaker: Includes making tapers, blunts, and carved wax artistic candles. Carpenter: Selecting proper carpeting and laying it in buildings skillfully. Cartography: The skill of making maps, both functional and decorative. Chamberlain: The cheif organizer of a noble's house. Chef: The skill of utilizing fresh ingredients to create elaborately decorated and delicious high class meals, usually region or race specific. City Planner: The skill of drawing up plans for various districts in a town or city such as residential areas, administrative areas, and so on. Civil Servant: An occupation wherein the hero acts as an advocate for the residents of a town. Clothier: The skill of fitting and altering clothing. Cobbler: The skill of crafting shoes and boots both decorative and functional. Cook: The skill of creating simple but tasty meals in a restaurant, usually region or race specific. Craftsman: The skill of creating functional and decorative items. The hero may select one Craft, or may choose two Crafts instead of a second Vocation. Sample Craftsmen include stone masons, furniture makers, tool and die makers, etc. Currier: The skill of making tanned hides into saleable forms such as trousers, blankets, capes, backpacks, etc. Dancer: The professional skill of dancing for entertainment purposes. Dancers usually know dozens of common dances and may specialize in cultural dances or specialized dancers such as exotic dancing, belly dancing, ballroom, etc. Dancers often hire themselves out as instructors. Debator: The skill of debating the pros or cons of social activities, opinions, and laws. Engineer: The skill of making functional devices. Engineers must select ONE specific type of engineering: mechanical, electrical, construction, eyc. Engraver: The skill of working with tools and styles to personalize jewelry and weaponry. Escort: Professional companion for hire for members of the opposite sex. Farmer: The skill of living off of the land and growing crops for both personal use and selling for public consumption. Fisherman: The skill of catching marine and sealife, usually for consumptions, using rods and reels, nets, and even spear fishing. Forester: The skill of keeping and maintaining forested areas. Foresters are experts in varieties of trees and how to bring them down and make lumber. Furrier: The skill of using traps to catch animals specifically for skinning, cleaning, and selling the furs. Gaffer: The skill of gardening which includes not only vegetables and root plants but also flowers, hedges, and general landscaping. Glassblower: The skill of blowing pliable glass into functional and decorative shapes. Glassblowers know how to make jars, cups, crystal balls, etc. Guard: Skill with uarding specific locations. Guards are trained in patience and observation, able to recognize potential threats and spot theives. Guild Member: Principle tradesman in a city that has a system of guilds. Hat Maker: The skill of using a variety of furs and fabrics to form hats for utilitarian and decorative purposes. Henchman: Servant or employee of a significant individual, usually but not always crime related. Herald: A professional servant to a noble family, paid to ensure that the Lord and Lady are presentable and then announcing their arrival. House Cleaner: Self-explanitory. Innkeeper: Owner of a business that serves food, drinks, and lodging. Interior Designer: Indiividual that designs the layout of homes and businesses. Interior Decorator: Individual whom is hired to makes a business' rooms look aesthetically pleasing. Interpreter: Individual specialining in two or more languages that helps foreign language speakers understand each other. Jester: A professional comedian, either through physical slapstick or the verbal relating of jokes and funny stories. Jeweler: An individual silled in the cutting and polishing of gemstones. Juggler: Skilled in catching up to five small objects tossed in a pattern. Librarian: An educated person whom works in a library or Scribe house. Lumberjack: Skilled in the precised felling of trres and turning them into lumber. Merchant: Individual skilled in the display, marketing, and selling of goods or services. Merchant Seaman: As Merchant, but specializing in seafaring goods and services. Messenger: Individual skilled in carrying information from one person to another. Midwife: Trained in basic medical rocedures for delivering babies. Miner: Trained in the use of tools and knowledge of searching for veins oof ore or raw gemstones. Mistrel: An entertainer whom tells stories through songs. Money Changer: Trained in various currencies and how to utilize proper exchange rates. Money Lender: Official authorization to lend funds and cllect on debts. Mummer: Trained in costumes and mkeup for silent performances, a mime. Navigator: Trained for travelling over land OR sea using instruments and star guidance. Noble: Trained to perform officil duties on behalf of the Queen. Novelist: Trained in and skilled in telling fictional stories in writing. Nursemaid: A domestic servant hired to feed newborns and infants with the tatas. Owner: An individual whom owns people, usually slaves or servants, and has the legal authority to accept new ones or sell the ones wearing his collar. Painter: Trained in interior and exterior painting of homes and buildings. Panhandler: Skill at receiving money or goods by emotional appeals, a beggar. Peddler: A merchant whom sells goods out of a cart. Performer: Spefically trained to use skills in acting, dancing, and singing for entertainment purposes. Playwright: Skilled in writing scripts for public performances. Politician: Elected official whom advocates for a community or group to the High Court. Potter: Trained in using various clays and ovens to produce clay pots and containers. Public Servant: official for communities who assist residents in obtaining government goods and services. Ranger: A wanderer skilled in locating medicinal herbs, places of natural interest, and charting roadways. Rat Catcher:Trained in various ways and means to capture and get rid of various types of rodents. Ropemaker: Self-explanitory. Sailor: Skilled with and trained in sailing and making use of a through knowledge of boats, nautical terms, and how to operate a seagoing vessel. Servant: An individual trained to serve as a member of household staff or an individual, with thorough knowledge of proper loocal customs. Servants may be maids, handmaidens, scullery workiers, housekeepers, etc. Shipwright: Trained in designing and building all kinds of seagoing vessels. Shopkeeper: An employee for a store as a representative of the owner and his business. Singer: An individual classically trained to use their voice to maximumeffect to tell stories, epics, or convey emotions. Singers often learn multiple languages in order to entertain others with them, and are skilled in writing music and songs. Slave: Either a convicted criminal utilized for hard, manual labor OR an individual willing to sacrifice their own freedom in order to serve another individual. Smith: Skilled in the working of various metals in order to craft weapons,tools, and armor. Spy:Trained in the skill of assimilating with other cultures and government, collecting data, and sending that data to his own goverment officials. Squire: Attendant to a knight to help his master put on his armor; keeps the armor and weapons in top shape, and caring for his master's steed. In many cases, the squire also announces his master's arrival to a business or goverment office. Tailor: Self-Explanitory. Taskmaster: An employee of a business owner whom is in charge of the other employees and assigns daily tasks. Troubador: A composer and performer of lyric poetry. Troubadors specialize in grandious, epic poems. Veterinarian: Self-explanitory. Weaver: Skilled in using looms to create rugs, carpets, and tapestries. Category:Vocarions